1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antifungal compositions containing new carbamate derivatives as the active ingredients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various carbamate derivatives are known to exhibit antifungal activity. Among them, especially known in the medical treatment against cutaneous fungal infections are, O-2-naphthyl N-methyl-N-3-methylphenylthiocarbamate (tolnaftate) and O-1,4-methano-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-6-naphthyl N-methyl-N-3-methylphenylthiocarbamate (tolciclate).
The present inventors tested the novel N-pyridylcarbamate derivatives for their antimycotic activity and found certain N-pyridylcarbamate derivatives to exhibit a strong antifungal activity, which lead to the completion of the present invention.